When packaging products for retail display, it is desirable to have a display window in the package to show the product, or to form a blister over the product so that it can be seen, but not readily stolen. This packaging is wasteful in that it is promptly thrown away by the purchaser. My package uses a permanent, transparent carrying case to hold and display the product and yet is formed into an attractive retail display which holds the carrying case.